Conventionally, a vehicle in which an engine automatically stops when a stop condition is satisfied and an electrical oil pump is driven to supply a necessary hydraulic pressure by the electrical oil pump while the engine is automatically stopped is disclosed in JP2012-52640A.
The electrical oil pump stops when the stop condition is no longer satisfied and the engine restarts. The driven electrical oil pump has a high temperature due to heat generation during driving and needs to be cooled. Thus, after the engine restarts and the electrical oil pump stops, the drive of the electrical oil pump is prohibited for a predetermined time.